The Ring Of Fire
by ladie21
Summary: What if Dallas loved someone else other than Johnny and it was her who needed help? What if Tim Shepard had someone to love. How would it change things? The girl is Shyla Star Winston, and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This story was inspired by the movie Walk The Line. I was amazed, and humbled by the love and caring that could exist between two people, and how important just one person could be in someone's life. How much one person's love could better a man, and vice versa. So I started to think. What if Dallas loved someone else besides Johnny? What if it was that person that needed his help? And how would it change what happens to the gang later? Would he still die? What would Tim Shepard be like if he had someone to really love him? How would having a woman in his life change him? Someone as faithful, loving and honest as June was For Johnny? This is my take on thing. I hope you like it. Now with out further adieu this is my story Ring OF Fire the story of Shyla Star Winston and Tim Shepard.

**Ring Of Fire**

Love Is A Burning Thing  
And It Makes A Fiery Ring  
Bound By Wild Desire  
I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire

CHORUS:  
I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

The Taste Of Love Is Sweet  
When Hearts Like Ours Meet  
I Fell For You Like A Child  
Oh, But The Fire Went Wild

CHORUS  
I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns  
The Ring Of Fire  
The Ring Of Fire

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire


	2. Chapter 1: I hear a train a coming

I hear the Train a coming

Star's POV

Shaking I struggled against the heavy body that was now threatening to suffocate me. The smell of and unwashed body odor, and the feel of groping hands making me fight harder than I ever had in my life. Panicking when the tramp refused to stop I screamed as my shirt ripped down the front. I would not be taken in this alley like some whore! I was pretty strong, but this guy was hopped up on something, and paying no attention to the fact that my nails were raking over his skin. Stretching I managed to wriggle my hand in to my jacket as I pulled out the heater my brother had given me before leaving. Sobbing I pulled the trigger wincing at the loud pop that resounded in the darkened passageway. Shoving the now limp body away, and ran as if the devil himself was chasing me. I had to get out of this town now. Clutching my tattered shirt to my breasts I made my way to the pay phone on the corner, calling the only person I had ever been able to count on.

" Is Dallas there?" I asked instantly recognizing the raspy wisp of smoke that was Buck's voice.

"Yea… that you Star?" He asked knowing Dall always took my call, no matter who or what he was in the middle of.

"Yeah Buck, get him quick, its real important," I said trying to look nonchalant when all I really wanted to do was scream.

Dallas' POV

"Star?" I asked wondering why she was calling at midnight.

" Oh Dall I'm in real trouble, I – I think I killed a man, he was hopped up on some thing, and touching me. He ripped my clothes, and he wouldn't stop, so I shot him," She whispered clearly fighting back tears as her voice shook.

This was the only person in the world I cared about next to Johnny Cake. I had spent my whole life looking after Shyla Star, and I was not about to lose her to the law.

"There's a train that leaves out of New York in thirty minutes, jump it, you'll get to Tulsa in a about three days, so stop somewhere get what you need, and make sure no one see's you, do you still have the heater?" I asked making sure no one was paying attention to the conversation we were having.

"Yeah."

"Ok, hold on to it, we'll figure something. Now get moving Shyla Star, I'll meet you at the trains when you get here," I said shaken by the fear I could hear in her voice.

She was the toughest broad I knew we'd been together since birth seeing as how she was my twin. She'd been in and out of detention centers just as much as I had, gotten in to rumbles, been beaten so badly she could barely move, and still I had never heard her sound like this. When I had left New York a few years ago to escape some of the trouble I had stirred up it leaving her behind was the hardest thing I had ever done. Still we'd kept in touch and remained close. Hell I'd gone back to see her a few times, no one around here asked me where I went off to when I went missing for a couple days.

Star's POV

" Thanks Dals," I whispered knowing I'd made the right decision by calling him.

Three days later

Dally's POV

"Where you headed Dally?" Tim asked wondering why I was on my way out of Buck's when the party was just getting started.

"Train Station, I'll be back in a few," I said knowing a good rowdy party would be just what Star needed to get her mind of everything that had happened.

I love my sister with all my heart, but she was no angel by any means. She could drink swear, and Steal along with the best of them. It would be good to have her by my side again. I'd all ready rented out the connecting room next to mine for her, and bought a few things she'd like. She had never been an extremely feminine girl, but with looks like her she didn't need make up or tight clothing. She didn't look much like me except for the eyes having taken after my mother with her black hair, and olive complexion. She was tall for a girl, about 5'8 with a slender build.

Star

Anxious I kneeled by the door ready to jump out the minute the train slowed enough, so the engineers wouldn't catch me. They didn't take kindly to having stowaways with their cargo. Tossing the duffle bag behind me I crouched down, landing on my feet lightly as soon as it was slowed. Sitting on the dirt for a moment to catch my breath I instantly perked up at the sight of the tow headed boy a few yards away.

"Dal!" I yelled bursting in to a full sprint.

Throwing myself in to the waiting arms that had always been my safe haven I wound myself around his body burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"I Missed you so much Dallas Winston," I whispered clutching him tightly.

" I know baby, but you're here now, and aint no one going to touch you." He whispered making me feel like everything was going to be ok.

" Got a wild party going on tonight," He said making me laugh.

"Well let's go then!" I whooped feeling like myself for the first time in years.

I mean I had our crew back in Brooklyn, but I was never really me without my brother at my side. Together we were a force to be reckoned with. Throwing my head back I laughed when Dally shifted me on to his back, and gave me a piggyback ride to what would be my new home. We didn't speak about what had happened in New York, and I knew he would never bring it up again, except when he wanted to talk about what to do with the heater. Now was the time for us to have a good time together once more.

Dally

She looked good dressed in a pair of dark denim, and a white wife beater. A little to thin, but that was something I could fix. I was hoping the haunted look in her eyes, and the sneer that seemed permanently attached were something I could work on as well. I was all for being tough, so you didn't get hurt, but I didn't want my sister to end up like me completely. I just wanted her to know how to handle herself.


	3. Chapter 2: Bound By Wild Desire

Bound By wild Desire

Tim's POV

Whistling I eyed the slender brunette who was making her way down the stairs. Must have been the chic Dal had gone to pick up earlier. She was a real looker, tall and willowy with a nice rack, shapely legs, and a mean glint in her eyes that said she was used to being around hoods and in to trouble.

"Who's the nice looking broad Dal ?"

"My twin Sister Shyla Star Light," he said laughing when my jaw dropped open.

"She's been in Brooklyn, but she needed a change of scenery so she headed to Tulsa," He said nodding at the eyebrow I cocked.

So the lil broad had gotten in to trouble up North, and came her while things cooled down. Sounded like my kind of girl.

"Sorry man,' I said lowering my lust filled eyes.

"Its okay, Star can take care of herself," he said grinning with a shrug.

So he had the same approach to his sister as I did my own. She could have her fun as long as no one harmed her, that's when I stepped in.

"I'll introduce you," he said winking as I fought down a blush. _Caught checking out my best friends sister. _

I'd been going steady with Judy for a while now, but it wasn't like I'd ever been one to be true. Sides there was just something about Star… and judging from the way she was eyeing me she was equally curious.

Star

Taking in the nicely muscled, dark haired hood next to my brother I licked my lips. He was absolutely gorgeous in that badass hood way I liked. He had a well-sculpted face, full lips, and a scar that only enhanced his rugged appeal. His eyes were his best feature, not just brown, but black and filled with a distant curiosity that told me he didn't show emotions much. I couldn't help but wonder what his eyes would look like if he felt passionately about something or some one. Mentally shaking myself I looked away. It wasn't like me to even think about more than a night of fun. I saw how relationships ended with people like me. Still the attraction between us was painfully obvious and definitely worth exploring.

"Hey Tim this is my sister Shyla Star Light, Star this is Tim Shepard."

"So you're Tim, nice to finally meet you," I said remembering the things Dal had told me about the boy standing just an inch above my own 5'8. This wasn't just any hood, this was the one my brother respected and possibly the most dangerous next to Dal.

"Can't say he mentioned you," He said smirking as I grinned wolfishly.

"We Winston's are a private bunch," I said grinning as I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel my brother was holding out.

Giggling at the approving glance he was giving me I chatted with him and Dal as I proceeded to get blitzed.

Nodding as my brother wandered off a few minutes later to hunt up some action of his own I found myself alone with Tim.

" So Shyla Star light?"

" Yeah, Mom and Dad was a real crack pot, names Dal after the city she was born in, and me after a character in a comic and Star Light cause it was night when we were born," I said shaking my head as I took another sip of liquor.

"That your girl?" I asked watching the blonde across the room shot me daggers.

" Sometimes," he said making me laugh as he shrugged.

"You dig okay," He said nodding as I handed him the bottle.

" Thanks, wanna dance?" I asked nodding to the crowded floor.

"Yeah, come on," He said wrapping an arm around my waist as he led me in to the center.

Laughing as he spun and dipped me I continued to drink, letting the alcohol do its thing. Alcohol had this amazing ability to help you forget anything upsetting in you life and make whatever you're doing that much more fun.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for a dancer Shepard," I said giggling when he flashed me a genuine smile I was sure others didn't see often.

"Guess you have a weird effect on me Winston."

Tim

If any one told me a girl would have me on the floor tonight spinning her around like I was some Soc at a sock hop I would've flipped them the bird, and laughed, but here I was now actually enjoying myself with Star. Being with her was different; I didn't feel like she wanted anything more than what I was willing to give. All the other broads wanted something, protection, a bad rep, just to be able to say they were my girlfriend. Star just wanted a good time, and that I could give her, all night long if she'd let me. I didn't think she was a whore, probably just like Dally, and me up for a good time every now and then.

"You going to have a good time with me tonight Timmy?" She asked making me smile when she got right to the point.

"If you want me to doll."

" I do," She said pulling me down to lay a kiss on me that made my head spin.

Star

I wasn't usually this aggressive, but I wanted Tim Shepard, and I wanted him now. The heat that exploded through my body the minute our lips met told me I was in for a good time.

"Upstairs?" I managed yelping when he scooped me in to his arms like a groom.

The minute we were in my room clothes were shed, and our passion exploded like a ring of fire circling our body. Each kiss was hotter than the one before each caresses a lick of heat on my skin. This was a loving like non-I had ever known. Not caring who heard I screamed his name as I ran my nails down his back letting the flames take me.

Tim

Buried as deep inside her as I could go I trembled in fear. It had never been like this with any one. I didn't know a damn thing about this girl, but I knew I'd never get enough of her. Locking eyes with her as we exploded I swore. This was more than just sex to this, and we both knew it. What do you do when the heart you thought you never had decides to start working suddenly? Not love, it was way too big a word, and way too soon but like. Hell I hadn't liked any of the broads Id' ever bedded, they were just a warm and willing body to use when I needed one.

_Fuck_ was the last thought that entered my mind before we were back at again.


	4. Chapter 3: When Hearts LIke Our Meet

When Hearts Like Ours Meet

Star's POV

Clutching my pounding head I rolled over slowly mindful of my sore body. Last night had been the most passionate night of my life, even if it was just a one-time thing. Sighing I rolled on to my side realizing the pillow was still warm.

"How's your head doll?" A voice asked making me jerk up.

"Shepard?" I whispered surprised to see him step out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Who else?"

" I gotta get going… it was fun," He said smiling as I nodded my agreement.

"Your girlfriends probably pissed," I said ignoring the twinge of guilt.

"It's been over for awhile now," He said shrugging as he brushed my hair away from my face.

" I gotta get going doll, I'll see you around," he said kissing me before he silently slipped from my room.

Sighing I laid back against the pillows wondering why their was a slight pain in my heart at the thought of not seeing him again.

"Have fun last night?" Dally asked smirking as I collapsed on to his bed dressed in blue jeans and a whit t-shirt.

"Real Funny."

"Look Star, Tim's a cool guy and all, but don't fall for him or anything , he breaks hearts," he said looking pleased when I nodded.

"You wanna met the guys?" He asked suddenly excited.

"Yeah," I said hooking my arms in his as we headed out. He never cared much a bout his rep when it came to me, and I was glad I could be so affectionate with him. I'd really missed having him around.

Twenty minutes later I was surrounded by the most unruly group of mismatched teens I had ever seen in one place. They were all completely different, but shared a common bond, and odd senses of humor. After getting used to the ideal that I was Dallys' sister, and I dug okay, I was welcomed with open arms.

" So Star, how do you feel about red heads?" Two- Bit asked wiggling his eyebrows as I laughed.

"Not the same way you do about Blondes," Dal said rolling his eyes as he handed me a smoke.

"They're all right," I guess I said shrugging as I studied everyone.

Soda was the best looking with a smile that was absolutely infectious, and Steve who was his exact opposite seemed to be his shadow. I could tell they helped balance each other out, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I'd had a close friend like that once, name was Jade, but she'd died, killed by some punk out to rob her for money. Two – Bit was the joker, but when your life was like ours you needed comic relief on a daily basis , helped keep you from getting depressed. Pony and Johnny were pretty quite, probably cause they were the youngest two, and I knew from Dall Johnny had it pretty bad at home. Darry seemed like the level headed one of the group keeping every one out of too much trouble, minus Dal. Trouble just seemed to find him.

" So what's going on tonight?" Dal asked rolling his eyes as every one shrugged.

"Well I know Shep's having a party," Two- Bit said making my heart skip happily.

"Sounds tough," Dall said nodding as he eyes me carefully.

"Its cool with me Dal," I said smiling at his thoughtfulness. Shep had been his friend first, and there was no way I was going to cut in to that no matter what happened between us.

Later that night

Cursing myself as I changed to go the party I decided on a polka dot halter, and black pedal pushers. Since when did I dress to impress anyone? Hell he already had a girlfriend! Shaking my head I pulled my hair back in to a low slung pony tail ran lip gloss over my lips and headed down the stairs to met the boys.

"You look nice," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Just shut up," I said ignoring his laughter, as the others looked confused.

Suddenly nervous as we reached the house I hung back goofing off with Two- bit on the porch as we kidded.

"You must be Star Light Winston," Said a Curly haired boy who would've been down right adorable if his eyes weren't so hard.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked taking the last drag on my cigarette.

"Just like to know the people in the neighborhood," he said shrugging as I narrowed my eyes and studied him carefully.

"You look familiar kid," I said trying to place him.

"He should he's my brother, Curly " said Tim walking out on to the porch, and shaking hands with Two- Bit in greeting.

"You know Star?"

"Yea we met at Bucks' party last night," He said surprising me as he fixed Two- Bit with a look that said back off.

"I'm gonna head in and find a beer," He said throwing me a look that said be careful with this one.

" Glory but y'all favor," I said leaning back on the porch railing as I tried to play it cool. I didn't want to be that silly little girl with a crush on _**that** _guy.

"I'm glad you came," He said putting me at ease.

Tim's POv

I knew she was nervous even though she tried not to show it. It was in the tense set of her shoulders, and the downward turn on her lips. If she was worried that I hadn't wanted to see her, she was wrong. I hadn't stopped thinking about the damn girl all day.

"How was your first day in Tulsa?" I asked taking in the halter, and black pedal pushers, glory she was looker.

"Quietly," She said chuckling as she shook her head.

"It's a lot different than Brooklyn, but I could learn to like it," She said shrugging as I nodded, wishing Curly would leave so we could be alone. Grateful when he took the hint, and took his leave I moved to stand between her legs as she hopped up on the railing.

"Did you miss me today?" I asked smiling when she wrapped her legs around me and nodded.

I wasn't much for public displays of affection normally, but I felt like I had to touch her. Judy and I had called it quits for good today after a blow out about the night before. I was actually relieved when she left ranting and raving about how much of an asshole I was. Wasn't like she hadn't known that going in to things.

"You sure look pretty tonight," I whispered cursing at how sappy I sounded. The smile that lite up her face was worth it though, and I took the opportunity to kiss the side of her neck.

"You're like a fever in my blood," I mumbled wondering what it was about her that made her so different.

"The feelings mutual Tim," She said shrugging helplessly as our lips met once more.

"Damn, you two can't keep your hands off each other can you?" Dally asked laughing as he stepped on to the porch and caught us.

"You all right with this Winston?"

"Hey Star makes her own decisions, but if you ever laid your hands on her I'd kill you," he said lighting his cigarette as I Nodded.

I wasn't sure what the hell this was, but I knew sneaking around had never been my thing. We spent a lot of time talking that night, which was weird for me. I was pretty quite most of the time, not really wanting any one to get me too much. Star had plenty of stories from back in New York, and I actually like to hear the things she had to say. She was deeper than most broads, talking about her crew, and her old friend Jade, not who was wearing what, and all the other trash the girls I had dated bored me with. As the party winded down I found myself frowning as Dally grabbed his coat.

"Stay?" I asked surprising us both.

"Sure Shep," She said winking as she grabbed her brother and whispered in his ear before he nodded and took off with a wave.

"Two nights in a row, you'd better be careful, I just might think you actually like me," She teased laughing as I threw her over my shoulder.

"Shyla Star, I just might." I said slapping her on the ass I stepped around my gaping brother. Sure I was sleazy with girls plenty , but not actually affectionate.


	5. Love is a Burning thing

Love is a burning thing

"What's going on with you and Shepard?" Dallas asked making me straighten from tending the laundry.

I knew this conversation was going to happen soon, but I still wasn't ready for it. The weeks had flown by smoothly, and the thing between Tim and I hadn't lessened at all. Sure it wasn't always lust, and passion; we bummed around town, went to the Dingo, and just hung out together. I don't think more than a day had passed where I hadn't seen him since I first arrived here. I couldn't really explain it, we just dug each other, and trust was something rare in this life, which was why we valued our relationship so much.

"I don't know Dall, you know I'm not one for getting so attached so quickly, but with Tim its' different… next to you he's the best friend I ever had," I whispered smiling as I thought about the flowers he'd swiped from someone's garden cause they reminded him of me.

"Best friends don't do what y'all do," He said pointedly.

"Maybe the lucky ones do," I said tossing a pair of balled up socks at his head.

"Seriously Dal, I mean there's passion, but he's my best friend, I can talk to him about anything, and we have a great time together."

"I just don't want to see you hurt Star, Tim's always had a wandering eye , and I want to know you'll be ok when that happens."

"Shit Dal, aint like we're married, we're not evening dating for Christ's' sake," I said shaking my head at my brothers nit picking. The boys would have died if they ever saw him acting so motherly.

"I'll be fine Dal, I always am."

"Its different this time," He said holding his hands up in mock surrender as I rolled my eyes.

How could I explain something to him I didn't even understand myself yet.

Headed to Tim's I asked myself once more what I was doing. It wasn't like me to be so into a guy, and it was driving me crazy. Especially since I had no ideal what we were exactly. Maybe Dallas was right, there was something different about this time with Tim. I was dressed in the jeans, and t-shirt that Tim seemed to prefer , cursing myself for caring what he thought so much.

"Hey Shyla," Tim said smiling as I walked in and plopped on the couch beside him.

He was the only who ever used my first name besides Dal, but I didn't mind. I mean he let me call him Timmy.

"Hey Tim," I mumbled pretending to watch the television show on.

"What's wrong?" He asked making me frown. Was I That damn transparent?

"What do you mean?"

Tim's pov

Frowning at the defensive tone her voice took on I turned her face to look at me.

"Hey did someone say something to you?" I asked angered at the thought.

I'd gladly pound any one that ever said anything to her.

"What do you care?" She asked making my eyes widen.

She never talked to me like that, something really must have happened to piss her off.

"Look Shyla Star, you're the best friend I ever had, I want to know if some punk is giving you hard time so I can take care of it, ok?"

"You're my best friend too Tim," She said smiling as I gave her a hug.

"I'm just pissy cause me and Dal had a disagreement, no biggie," She said making me nod. I knew how it could be with a sibling.

" So what's up tonight?" I asked wondering where we could hunt up some action.

" I don't know, there's always the daily," She said shrugging as we leaned back to watch the television.

Star

Hearing him say the exact words I'd told Dallas made me feel better, and I relaxed. A best friend was a good as anything else. We ended up heading to the Daily that night, and I tried to ignore the trampy blonde who was doing everything but lifting her barley existent top to get Tim's attention.

"Tim, I think she's trying to get your attention," Curly said making me want to punch him in his mouth for pointing out the obvious.

"Yea I noticed Curly," he said sarcastically.

" You aint going to do anything about it?" He asked making me clench my fists.

Me and him weren't in a relationship he could do who and what he wanted, I reminded myself wishing I didn't care.

Tim's pOv

Thinking about how it might hurt my rep if ignored the easy mark I studied Star out of the corner of my eye. She looked cool as usual, like she could care less what I did or who I did it with. Now was my last chance to break her hold on me before I got in any deeper.

Sides Curly would never let me live it down if I passed up the opportunity.

"What's her name again?"

"Janie," He said smiling as I moved to go talk to her.

"Keep Star company, okay?" I said not wanting to ditch her completely.

"I'm fine alone," She said shrugging as Curly headed over to talk some girl he'd been charming previously.

Deep down I knew it wasn't okay with her, but I was Tim Shepard, and I had a rep to uphold. Besides I'd never been the one-woman type better to do it now than wait for later.

Star

Fuming I feigned indifference as he went over to talk to "Janie". I'd been telling myself for weeks now that it wouldn't matter when he moved on, but I had lied. It burned, God did it burn. I obviously had way more feelings for him than I cared to admit. Never one to be kept down long I turned my attention to the attractive tow headed boy I knew was named Jake.

"Hey Jack, Shep ditched me, come keep me company," I said patting the seat next to me.

Two could play this game.

"You got ditched huh?" He asked laughing as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Happens to the best of us right?" I asked laughing as he winked.

" I'd take you over Janie any day," he said scowling at the overly made up Barbie a few seats away.

"How kind of you to say," I said smiling as he leaned down to kiss me, and I let him.

Tim

Kissing Janie I glanced over her shoulder, and almost broke away. Jake was kissing Star! Who told him he had the right to even put his hands on her. Just the thought of her with any other guy made me see red. Watching them made me sick to my stomach, and made me feel like my heart was on fire.

"Oh Tim," Janie said, clueless to what was going on.

Shoving her away I stood. I wasn't going to go through with it. It just hurt too fucking much. Swearing I walked over to where Star and Jake were making out. So I'd finally met my match, it wouldn't make me any less tuff. Hell every leader needed a girl he could trust , and if any one was that girl it was Star.

"Get your hands off her," I said deceptively calm as he looked up and the make out session stopped.

"Hey man, I didn't know you and here were a thing, I mean I saw you with Janie," He stammered as I ignored him locking eyes with Shyla Star.

"We're not a thing," She said coldly.

"We are now," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up and in to my arms.

"You can't just- " She started cut off by my mouth as it met hers.

Fanning the flames that always came when we were together I told her everything I wanted to say with my kiss.

"Okay," She whispered shakily as we pulled apart.

"We are a thing," I told Jake knowing he would spread the word that she was off limits.

" SO this is what love feels like" I thought kissing her once more as the flames exploded. 


	6. The Taste of Love is Sweet

The Taste of Love is Sweet

Tim's Pov

Smiling at the sight of Shyla coming towards me in a pair of tight jeans, and a black tank I knew was mine I was shocked to realize we'd been going steady for over three months. Time had flown since the movies, and I wasn't even getting bored. Hell the truth was she bound me closer to her every day without trying. She came of as tough and hard, but she had a real sweet side to her too. Curly pointed out that she was a female version of me, but there were things I dabbled in that she'd never touch with a ten foot pole. Laughing as she threw herself at me I picked her up and spun her around, watching as the sunlight played on her dark tresses, and I realized I was really in love with her. She wasn't just an infatuation that I would get over it, or a pretty face that turned my head.

I liked her for more than just her looks. I liked her sarcastic sense of humor, her sense of loyalty, and the fact that she could take care of herself.

"You ok?" She asked noticing the odd look on my face as I set her down.

"Yeah… you ready to go?" I asked nodding towards the car.

We were meeting the gang up at the Dingo for a lil get together. Things had been real tense lately between the Soc's, and us and I wanted the boys to blow off some steam before they flipped their lids.

Star

Studying Tim closely as we made our way to the Dingo, I frowned. He was acting strange the past couple days, and I had no ideal why. I'd catch him watching me sometimes, studying me like he'd never seen me before. It was making me nervous. Maybe he'd decided he didn't want to be tied down after all. I hadn't forgotten about what Dallas had said months before just because we had gotten more serious. Hell Dall had thrown a fit when he first found out we were going steady.

Flash Back

Shuffling home the day after Tim's bold announcement I tried to stall the short trip back home. I knew I had to tell Dally about Tim before someone else did, but he wasn't going to be happy. From the very beginning he warned me not to get too close to him, and what had I gone and done? I'd actually started dating the guy. It wouldn't be a big deal, except for the fact that I had never committed to any one exclusively before. It wasn't my style, and I had never met anyone I'd liked enough to want to be tied too.

"Hey Shyla," Dal said smiling as he opened the door at my knock and I threw myself on the bed.

"Dal you love me right?" I asked wincing at the frown that instantly graced his face as well as the mean glint in his eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked making me burst in to laughter.

"Shyla Star Winston!" He hissed snatching me up from the bed.

"No Dal… its nothing like that," I said gasping for breath as I tried to quell the giggles still threatening to erupt.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that then."

"You're never scared to tell me anything, so starting a conversation off with you love me right, can't be good," He said scowling as I continued to smirk.

"Me and Tim are dating."

"What!" He asked almost looking more upset about the fact that I was dating him, than he was at the thought that I might be pregnant by him.

" I told you not to get too attached to him."

" I know Dallas, but I couldn't help it, I mean you knowme, I don't do commitment, yet here I am going steady," I said throwing my hands in to the air as I flopped back on to the bed.

"Don't be mad at me Dal, I just wanted to tell you before anyone else did," I mumbled wincing at the string of curse words that left his mouth.

"When he breaks your heart, don't say I didn't warn you."

" I won't," I mumbled wishing for once he could actually be optimistic about something for a change.

"We're here," Tim said drawing my attention back to him as we pulled in to the parking lot of the Dingo.

The night went by to quickly, but it seemed like it was just what everyone needed. The boys blew of steam drinking liquor, playing cards, and dancing. Tim had kept me close to his side today, which was unusual. Usually he hung out with the guys, and I bummed around with Angela and the other girls, or Dall if he was there. Grinning when he won the entire pot of money on the table I kissed his cheek giggling at the raised eyebrow he sent my way. I'd had way too much JD, and my mind was telling me things I wasn't ready to accept.

"You ready to go?" he asked laughing when I nodded exuberantly like a small child.

"All right guys we're out of here," He said shoving the money in his pocket before he scoped me up as I laughed.

Playing with his hair I smiled at the face I had come to...love. Starring in to his eyes I felt frozen, that was the change. I loved him.

"You okay baby doll?"

Tim's POV

"Tim…" She whispered making me pause and adjust her in my arms.

"What baby?" I asked suddenly nervous as she pinned me with those electric blues.

" I love you," She whispered closing her eyes as if she expected me to reject her.

" I love you too," I said kissing her O shaped mouth as I continued to the car chuckling.

What a beautiful mess we made. Neither of was much for trusting anyone, or admitting our feelings yet we'd both had fallen head over heels. The fire was still there that night, but so was a different flame as well. The one that burned in the heart some had sworn I hadn't possessed. Just before I shattered in to a million pieces I heard her whisper the three words I would never tire of hearing. I love you was a phrase not used much in my family, and to have someone look at me like I was the sun and the moon and say those three words changed something in me.


End file.
